Awkward Silences
by The Rain In Reykjavik
Summary: When the silence at the breakfast table got to be too much, Len set out to do something about it. TWINCEST. Rated M for my over-suggestiveness.


**Why 'ello there!**

**Okay, okay. Beat me death for not working on my other stories. I NEEDED TO MAKE A TWINCEST FIC, OKAY?**

**Enjoy if you wish.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day, just like any other.<p>

As always, Len Kagamine and his sister, Rin, ate pancakes that morning. Rin's had orange syrup, and Len's was banana. They were always the first to get up, and there would always be this awkward cloud of silence over the table.

Well, it hadn't always been this way.

As Len quickly climbed the stairs to his room, he reflected back to the past, wondering the same thing- _How the heck did this start, anyways?_

It didn't take him much to remember.

* * *

><p>One cold winter night, Len, Gakupo, and Kaito had been discussing certain things.<p>

"So, Len," Kaito asked, not looking up from his mint-chocolate-chip ice cream. "Why do you like Rin so much?"

Len had stiffened at that question, suddenly thinking of Rin again, as he'd been spying on her earlier, listening closely as she talked with Luka and Miku about basically the exact same thing, and Rin had practically confessed her love for her brother right then and there. Len had blushed quite a bit and walked on.

"Umm..." Len tried to form some sort of answer to Kaito's question in his head, but before he could respond, Gakupo intercepted him. "Does she like eggplants?" He muttered sleepily, grinning. Len scowled. "She _hates_eggplants," he replied scathingly. The purple-haired man deflated. "At least I still have..." his voice trailed off as he turned away, mumbling something indistinct.

Kaito snorted. "I have a feeling it's not sex appeal," he said slyly, capturing Len's attention again. He turned his head so fast that his already loose blond ponytail gave up on holding up his hair altogether, letting it settle near his shoulders. "_What _did you just say?" Len growled, immediately firing up in defence of his sister. Kaito grinned. "Honestly, Len. Compared to most girls her age, she's a counter top."

Len frowned, shaking his hair out of his eyes, which only resulted in covering his face even more. "I guess," he muttered. Still, though. There was something about her that drove him insane. Kaito ate the rest of his ice cream and went downstairs for another, muttering something about girls.

Gakupo suddenly whipped his head back around, grinning at Len so fiercely that the blond moved back a little. "Uh. Gakupo, you okay?" The samurai in question smirked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted Bakaito to leave so I could ask you something."

Len didn't even have time to laugh at the use of Kaito's beloved nickname, as Gakupo plowed on. "I heard you talking about Rin in your sleep last night," he said sweetly. "You were saying something about wanting to-"

Len threw Kaito's pillow at him. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" He yelled, not managing to completely drown Gakupo's bursts of "Len loves Rin! Len loves Rin! Len wants to marry Rin!" Len finally gave up yelling at him, and instead dove directly onto his bed, holding Gakupo down by the neck, causing his face to slowly turn the same color as his hair.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Len said quietly, feeling a slight sense of satisfaction as Gakupo finally fainted under his powerful grip. There was a knock on the door, and Kaito came flying in with more ice cream, as well as two mugs of hot cocoa for the other two.

"I'm back guys! What did I miss-" Kaito broke off as he saw Gakupo, unconscious, and Len, holding him down by the throat, his blond hair even more screwed up than it had been before. Len flew up and rolled back onto his bed, pretending nothing had happened. "Hi, Kaito. Thanks for the drinks!" He grabbed one and took a tentative sip, knowing that Kaito's cooking had never really been the best. He was surprised to taste what was obviously melted marshmallows and chocolate-coated bananas.

He quickly drank all of it, not even pausing to take a breath. "Wow, Bakaito, you really pulled it off well! How did you do it?"

"I didn't do it. Rin did."

Len stiffened again, unable to stop a loopy smile from crossing his face. Kaito stifled a snort. "I also may have forgotten to tell you that she might have been sitting in front of the door the whole time."

Len jumped off his bed and ran downstairs, yelling his sister's name. Rin was sitting on the couch, smiling and listening to something on her phone. She waved at him when he entered the room, grinning wickedly as his face turned as red as SF-A2 Miki's hair.

_Click._

Suddenly, all the light in the house turned off completely, causing Rin to squeak. "L-Len? Where are you?" She wailed, huddling into a corner of the couch. Her phone illuminated her face, and Len ran towards her.

And tripped over the couch, landing directly on Rin.

He let out a yelp of surprise before he was pulled forward, Rin's arms dragging him down toward her, making Len gasp. His lips met hers' entirely on accident, but Len latched on to them anyways, wanting more...

Rin pulled away. "Wh-what was that?" she asked, her voice squeaking slightly. Len smiled in the darkness. "Ah, um, that. That, Rinny-kun, was just a display of my affections."

There was a silence that lasted a few seconds, and then the lights came back on, showing Kaito and Gakupo standing there, with Kaito's face looking as if he had just suffered from a massive nosebleed. Gakupo spat out chunks of eggplant onto the floor and fell forward, fainting again, while Kaito hurried into the bathroom.

"So, all they did was turn off the lights?"

Rin frowned. "Yeah..."

"This is awkward, then, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>And that's how it had happened- for a few weeks now, there had been nothing but silence at the breakfast table when the Kagamines sat there, but as soon as they left, it would explode with conversation.<p>

There had to be a way to fix it...

"Hey, L-Len."

Len spun around, grumbling slightly as his ponytail came out of place again. Rin was standing there looking a little confused. Len waved at her, grinning. "Hi," he said, his voice cracking as he strained to keep his eyes on her face.

_Don't move down, don't move down, don't-_

"Len?"

_Forget it._

* * *

><p>There was a loud yell from the other room, and Kaito looked at the door, frowning. "Was that Rin?" he muttered to himself. Gakupo grinned. "Sounds like Len just took charge again," he said, giggling under his breath. Kaito's face twisted as he realized what Gakupo meant. "Sick pervert... Well, it could be."<p>

"I dare you to go listen."

Kaito snapped his head around so fast that it collided with his ice cream, the sixth cone that day. "_What? _Do you want me to die?" His voice squeaked with surprise. Gakupo smoothed back his hair, smiling. "I'll tell you where I hid all of your ice cream if you do it," he said sweetly.

Kaito sighed. "Fine..." And he walked gently out the door and put his ear to The wall hiding the Kagamine's room.

"L-Len..." Kaito could hear Rin's voice, scared and oddly pleased at the same time. "What are you doing?"

"Remember when I said display of affections earlier? Now everyone will be able to know."

There was a loud moan, and Kaito pulled his head away, turning red really fast. He walked weakly back into his room and collapsed onto his bed, gasping. When he got up a few minutes later, Gakupo frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Where's my ice cream?"

* * *

><p>"It's been a few hours since the twins went upstairs, isn't it?"<p>

Miku was sitting on the couch with Luka and Miki, who was eating a bowl of cherries and spat juice all over Luka's phone as she replied. "I think it's better not to go check on them," she said. A few seconds after she said it, a loud thump came from above, closely followed by a moan. The girls reddened, and Miki muttered "I told you so," as Luka quietly wiped the cherry juice off of her phone.

A few hours later, Len came downstairs, his hair once again on his shoulders, but this time, it was drenched with sweat, and his face had a rather revealing grin on it. Miku looked up and blushed, looking back down immediately.

"Len? You forgot your shirt."

Len looked down to see that Miku was right, and clomped back upstairs. "Rinny? Where's my shirt, love?" he yelled as he disappeared behind the wall.

Miki's jaw dropped. "Did I hear that right?" she squeaked out, getting up. Luka responded by turning off her phone by smashing her fist into it. "I'll be back," she said irritably, throwing on her coat. "I need to kill someone." She walked stiffly out the door, and there was a muffled shout of "GAKUPO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Miku laughed. "Looks like we have everyone paired up," she said, grinning at Miki, who was scowling at her. "But_ I'm not!_And that's... umm... Twincest!" she snapped, trying to think of a word.

"Doesn't matter, as long as they're happy."

Miki snorted. "Happy my foot," she snapped. There was the sound was skin smacking sharply against skin. "I feel really sorry for Gakupo if he likes Luka at all." Miku smiled faintly. "You'd better hope she likes eggplant," she murmured, reaching for a blanket and pulling it over herself.

Rin came downstairs at that moment. "Hi, guys," she said, smiling. "I'm going out to the store." Miku jumped up imediately. "Can I come?"

"Sure."

Rin threw a few things onto the couch and waved to Miki, leaving through the door.

Miki immediately dived for Len's cellphone, which Rin had thrown on the couch, leaving it on. She went into the chat section to see the last few conversations, and-

_Kaito: hi len!_

_Len: hi, baKaito. _

_Kaito. sigh. well, why do u find rin so cute?_

_Len: she's pretty. and her personality is amazing._

_Kaito: did u 2 have fun upstairs?_

_Len: shut up!_

_Kaito: lol. - its a drowning dude!_

_Len: 'bye, baKaito._

_Kaito: where u goin?_

_Len: a place._

_-Kagamine Len has signed off at 8:17 PM-_

* * *

><p>"So that's why," Kaito muttered to himself as he put his phone back in his pocket. "That's why what?" Mikuo asked from next to him, putting down his soda and shoving his hand into the same pocket and pulling out the phone. Kaito yelled at him to put it down, but he wasn't fast enough. Mikuo had already started reading the texts.<p>

He grinned. "We have ourselves a twin situation."

(LINE!)

Meanwhile, Rin was back, and the twins were busy doing their homework together upstairs. "So, Rin," he asked. "You going to talk to me at breakfast now?" Rin acted as if she was considering it. "Well... On one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You're banned from sleeping in Gakupo and Kaito's room for the rest of your life."

Len smiled. "I can deal with that, Rinny-kun."

Needless to say, it was never silent at any meal ever again.


End file.
